A Year of Miracles
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: When Vincent and Reno went to the labs, they were looking for some files. What they found was a son. Fluffy story, present for Kigichi. Pairing: VincentxReno. Does contain OCs.
1. 3rd September

**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters.

**Pairings:**Vincent x Reno, OCs

**AN:**This is a birthday present for Kigichi, based on an rp we did. Chiot is my character and Anna is hers, but better explanations about them are contained in the fic. I hope you all like it, especially her. If anything is unclear, just ask. Sorry this is a little late hunni, but it's going to be a multi-chapter fic. I'm hoping that makes up for it. This chapter contains a large chunk from our rp, but the rest of it will be fresh writing. The story will be a lot happier after this chapter.

* * *

**3****rd**** September: **

Finding him had been an accident. Reno and Vincent had broken into the Shinra labs in order to regain the files about Vincent, to try and understand more about the horrific demons inside him and give him the ability to control them more. What they had expected to find was a pile of papers, with the information he needed inside them. What they found was a small child, hiding behind the door.

Vincent was ready to go when he heard a noise behind the door and opened it. If he hadn't, his life would have been very different. There was a small figure huddled there, hissing at the bright light. At first glance it looked almost human, but closer inspection revealed strangely wolfen ears, sharp teeth and a grey tail. It looked up with fear in its dark brown eyes, gazing through strands of dirty blonde hair. The hair was matted, long and uncared for. The child whimpered slightly, clutching its filthy rags around itself.

Vincent stared in horror at the unloved child. Reno took a step forwards, making the boy cry out and try to move away. Vincent took a deep breath and walked over. He knew that a child in the labs was probably an experiment.

"Let me. Don't interfere." He crouched to the level of the child, indicating his red eyes with his golden claw. He hoped they would understand the meaning: 'I'm an experiment like you.'  
The creature made a movement that seemed almost like a nod, before managing a short growl. Vincent felt relieved at this. The child-creature knew the experiment language, the tongue born of desperation to allow communication in this hell. It was a simple tongue, so that even those who had never been human, or had their intelligence ripped from them under the scalpel could speak it, but it meant they would be able to communicate. A short growl meant a danger. Reno. He purred, a gentle sound, to try and show that he was safe. The creature let out another growl, repeating its earlier warning. He echoed the reassurance. From this close, the child looked no older than eight, and he could see the heavy chain about its ankles, the marks and bruises defiling its skin, the scar across its neck and the abrasions where the restraints rubbed.

It opened its mouth to growl again, about to issue another warning to the stupid creature it was confronted with. The creature, grown-up, Vincent snarled, ordering the youngster to listen. Instead, the child hissed, desperate to get its message listened to. Vincent snarled again, an order which terrified the child and led a whimper to escape its lips from fear, as it gave up. Instead of being satisfied with this admission of defeat, he snarled again, glaring at the young experiment. Trembling, the experiment tilted its neck, exposing the fragile skin for inspection and torture in a show of absolute surrender. Vincent leant over, pressing blunt teeth against the pale skin in a show of strength, before licking the skin to offer reassurance.

The child wasn't sure if it should trust him, and let out a pleading whimper, begging for mercy. Vincent purred softly in his throat, offering safety, a promise that he wouldn't hurt it. The child purred back, thanking him for his kindness.

Vincent smiled, wondering if the child could understand enough to grasp the next concept. He pointed at himself with his metal hand and the young experiment with his human hand. The child nodded once, understanding that Vincent meant that each hand represented the person it was aimed at. Vincent wrapped his metal gauntlet around his flesh hand, purring softly and smiling at the child. The message was clear: 'I'll protect you, it's safe.'

The child paused, and then nodded again, deciding to trust this man in front of them. After all, he was an experiment too.

Vincent pointed at the tortured creature. "Name?" Questions were kept short to minimize the chance of them being heard by the scientist-guards. The child pulled up the leg of its torn pants, indicating the number "12085" branded into its skin.

Vincent shuddered, doing the calculations quickly. In the thirty years since his death, the numbers had increased by almost 12,000. Four thousand a decade, four hundred a year. Over one creature or pitiful human a day had suffered unbearable torture within these labs, before being killed in favour of a new test. He guided the child's hand to his own thigh, pressing the slender fingertips over the brand mark from so many years ago. "207. Vincent. Name?" He hoped that clarified the issue for the child. He wanted a name, not a number. He released the child's hand.

It indicated again at its brand, and then whimpered softly, afraid that Vincent would punish him for not giving him the answer he wanted, even though they couldn't imagine what the answer they wanted was.

Vincent reached out, gently stroking the boy's hair, smiling slightly as he lent towards his hand.

"Come on... you can come with us." A pale trembling hand reached out and took Vincent's human hand in his. Reno stared in confusion as the child slowly stepped out of the labs. Vincent turned to gaze into Reno's eyes. "He's staying with us for a little while." He indicated a pile of notes on the table, with the number "12085" on it. Reno walked over and picked it up, flicking through the first pages and feeling sick about the information it held about the cruel life this child had lived.  
"Vincent, he's an orphan."

Vincent nodded. He had already expected that.  
"He can stay with us." It wasn't a question. It was a statement that they both knew was true. They couldn't leave the child here. "Come on." Vincent murmured, leading the child from the torture of the labs and into the outside world.


	2. 4th September

**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters.  
**Pairings:** Vincent x Reno, OCs  
**AN:** Still for Kigichi. Sorry this took so long, and I hope you all like it. Thank you for all the alerts and faves. Any reviews would be adored. A far happier chapter, and quite long.  
**Warning:** Irresponsible driving by Reno. Do not try at home.

* * *

**4****th**** September: **

The boy had fallen asleep in Vincent's arms in the car on the way home. As they journeyed on, Vincent flicked through the notes, reading out the most important information for Reno.

"It says he has been here for five years…was three when he was brought here…his family were killed by the troops…one of Hojo's last experiments…carried on by other scientists." Pale fingers threaded through the soft blonde hair, gently stroking the fragile grey ears, a sign of what the child had suffered. He skipped reading the parts that Reno didn't need to know, the exact nature of the processes that had been done this to the child.

"Reno?"  
"Yeh?" Reno answered, surprised at the concern in his lover's voice.

"He doesn't have a name." Silence fell over the car. In all those sheets of paper, that dehumanized the child and listed the brutalities that had occurred, never once was the boy given a name. No sign of where he came from or who he was.

"He needs one." Reno said, breaking the silence. "What about..." He bit his lip as he tried to think. He had never been good with names, and it was hard to think of something suitable for such a strange boy.

"Sean? Patrick? Josh? Zack? Mike? Rickey?" Vincent looked less than impressed, so he tried to think of something more suitable for the boy.

"Chiot?" He murmured. It was all he could think of, but it seemed to suit the small boy. It meant puppy in some language which he had learnt at school, and that was what the child was. A small, lost, vulnerable puppy that they had to protect and care for. At Vincent's smile he decided that would do for now.

Vincent ran his pale fingers through the blonde hair, smiling as the child nuzzled closer to him in his sleep.  
"Sleep well little Chiot." In another few hours they would reach home, and then he would have a whole new life to begin.

Eventually the child's eyes opened and he looked around in a daze, trying to understand where he was and what was going on. Then he remembered Vincent. He looked up into his rescuer's crimson eyes and smiled.

"Hello sleepyhead." Vincent ruffled the messy blonde hair, sitting the child up in his lap so that he could see out of the window. "We're going to call you Chiot, is that ok?" The boy blinked and giggled slightly, nodding and moving closer to the metal arm. It felt like a symbol of safety. As he began to wake up more, he stared out of the window. It was perfect. He pressed his face against the glass, tail wagging frantically. Outside was so beautiful, so huge.

Vincent smiled and wound the window down, laughing slightly as the boy stuck his head out, leaning out of the window and gulping in fresh air. The boy's face was split with a smile. He 

was outside, actually outside. The grey tail wagged furiously from delight. He couldn't even remember when he had last been able to breathe air that tasted this good, see the sky or been allowed in a … a car. That was the word for it. He laughed silently as he saw another car going past, waving at those in the other vehicle.

Reno watched from the front seat, a smile on his lips. He chuckled as he saw Vincent pull the child back in before he fell out of the open window, his tail still moving from side to side nearly too fast for his eyes to follow. He took his eyes off the road to grab his cell phone, flicking it open to call Rude.

Vincent and him had been staying with Rude and his family, and it seemed the best place to bring this child back. Rude's family were generous and welcoming, just the people the boy would need to recover. As well as Rude and his Mama and Papa, there was Maul, fourteen years old and as unsociable to those he didn't know well as his older brother, Tai and Sai, the eleven year old twins who were impossible to tell apart and were always using this to avoid getting into trouble, and Anna. Anna was eight years old; the same age as this other boy, and would hopefully give Chiot a chance to have a friend.

"Rude, we're on our way home. We've got a kid with us." At the silence from the other end of the phone he sighed. "He's one of Shinra's experiments. Eight years old. And he could really do with some food." He hung up and smiled. "We'll be home soon."

The boy's tail wagged. He liked the sound of that. Home. He clasped Vincent's hand tighter and smiled up at him.

The car parked and Vincent carried the child from the car. With his wrists and ankles still damaged from the restraints, and the boy clearly suffering from malnutrition, it was unclear how well the boy would be able to walk.

The front door opened as they approached, and there stood Rude's Mama. A plump but kind woman of fifty four, whose life revolved around looking after her five children. Her eyes widened at the sight of the small dirty blonde in the man's arms. She ran out and threw her arms around Vincent, fussing over the small boy and fussing over his hair.  
"Oh you poor poor thing, it's alright, you're safe now."

Chiot blinked up at her in shock and surprise. She was different from any of the scientists in the labs, and she smelt nice. Like… he stuck the tip of his tongue out from the side of his mouth as he tried to remember.

"I've got him some of Sai's old clothes; he can't stay wearing those horrible things." She murmured, pointing at the filthy rags covering his thin body. "Vincent, they're upstairs in the bathroom, you sort that out then we can eat." Vincent carried him inside the house, treading the familiar path to the bathroom.

Reno went into the living room and sat down, gathering the children to him. He had missed them all since he had been away, they were the closest he had to a family. The two twins jumped 

up onto his lap, coffee coloured skin still stained with mud from their earlier games outside. They looked at Reno through four blue-green eyes, the two sets of shoulder length black hair bouncing as they questioned him desperately.  
"Who's the new boy?" "Is he staying with you?" "Can we keep him?" "Why does he have a tail?"

Maul talked over, sweeping the two smaller boys off Reno's lap. His hair was spiked up as always, dark brown eyes catching Reno's as he picked up Anna and placed her down on his lap. She giggled and wrapped her arms around the older man, nuzzling against his chest.  
"Uncle Reno!" She squealed, the beads at the back of her braids clinking. She had the same eyes as the twins, and they sparkled with sheer delight.

Reno paused, overwhelmed for a second by the questions. He had forgotten how infectious the children's joy was.

"He's going to be staying with us. His name is Chiot, and you have to be very nice to him, he can't talk yet. He's…he's been hurt a lot, and he doesn't have a family, so I want you all to try your best to be friends with him ok?"

The boys nodded, and Anna clung closer to him, letting out a sad whimper.  
"I'll look after him." She murmured. It didn't seem fair that anyone wouldn't have a family to care for them; she couldn't imagine her life without hers. Reno nodded, proud of the little girl. He knew she'd look after him as best as she could.

After half an hour Vincent came downstairs, followed by the small boy. He was wearing a pair of Tai's old pajamas, which were far too big for him but felt warmer and more comfortable than anything he had worn before. His skin was considerably paler now that it was cleaned of years of neglect, and his hair was no longer matted. He clung against Vincent's leg, feeling afraid of the other children.

Anna walked over and picked up a small bear that she had discarded earlier in the corner of her room. She walked over to the shy small boy, making him shake and hide, and smiled at him gently.

Awkwardly Chiot stepped out from behind Vincent, managing a nervous smile back.  
"Here, you can have her, I don't need her anymore." The teddy she was offering was one of her favourites, but this boy needed it more than she did. Shaking hands closed around the teddy, and it was pulled back against Chiot's chest. The hand that wasn't clutching the bear reached for her hand, and his fingers traced over her skin, spelling out a word. 'Thank you.'

She smiled and let out a small giggle.  
"You're welcome." He smiled again, and some of the earlier fear was gone. He cuddled the toy closer, eyes shining in gratitude. He didn't plan to ever let it go.

"Dinner's ready!" Mama's voice rang out, and the family rushed into the dining room, Vincent waiting until the rush had died down before ushering the small boy into the room. He sat down, and lifted Chiot into the seat next to him, with Anna on his other side.

Chiot's tail wagged again as he smelt some delicious food. He couldn't remember when he had last smelt something so good, and his mouth watered. Mama walked out, bringing with her plates of pasta which she set out. Chiot looked to Vincent for reassurance, and then devoured his food rapidly. After a few mouthfuls he whimpered and pushed the food away. He felt sick. Mama's eyes widened, and Vincent, realizing what was happening, carried the boy into the kitchen, letting him throw up into the sink. Chiot sniffled as he sat back down on his seat, the teddy still in his hand.

"The food.." Mama murmured, thinking quickly. Papa sighed, understanding. He had seen this before, in the slums.  
"The food's too rich for him. A soup might be better."

Mama nodded, and left to cook a thick soup. When it was ready she served it to the boy, and he gulped it down, feeling full for the first time in years. He smiled and leant closer to Anna, watching her eating curiously in between licking the remaining drops of soup from the bowl. It was strange to see other people his age. He reached for Vincent's arm, fingers writing on the pale skin.

'When go back?'

Vincent's eyes widened.  
"To the labs?" The boy nodded. "Never. You don't have to go back there; this is your home now." The boy smiled; tail wagging as he hugged the teddy tighter. He could keep it forever, and he didn't have to go back to the nasty place where every day had been full of pain. He hoped they didn't change their mind.

Under Vincent and Reno's watchful eyes the boy played with the other children in the evening, until the exercise and excitement that he wasn't used to exhausted him. Though he had stayed silent the entire time, he had been having fun.

Chiot's head fell back against the chair where he was sat, and Vincent stepped forwards to pick him up. He carefully carried the boy up to one of the spare rooms, placing the small child down. Chiot smiled up sleepily at him, curling up under the warm quilt. It felt so soft, totally different from the cold metal tables in the laboratory.

He closed his eyes and relaxed back under the fabric. Vincent smiled and left the room. At midnight, the peace of the house was split in two by screams, brutal and horrific, unlike anything the others had ever heard before. Even Vincent and Reno, who had read the notes and had known this was coming, were shocked. It had said the child was plagued by night terrors, but they had never imagined he would be capable of a noise like that.

Anna slipped from her room and headed towards the boy's room, opening the door with shaking hands. It was strange to see the normally silent boy being so loud. She lay down next to him, and pulled the trembling body against her. The screaming stopped.


	3. 12th October

**AN:** Sorry this took so long to update. Also, I know this is not continual, as some of the experiences in the later chapter would logically have occurred earlier than the date they are set for. I'm just spacing it out a little so that I don't have gigantic chapters at the start, and very small chapters in the end!

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters

**Pairing:** Vincent x Reno. And though the story is focused on OCs, the fact they are together will be obvious.

* * *

**12****th**** October:**

Over a month had passed since the boy had arrived. After the first week, it had become usual for Chiot and Anna to share the same bed, as it was the only way to stop him from having night terrors. The bear hadn't left his side once, aside from when he washed, and even then it was close to his side. He still hadn't spoken.

Despite the need for attention, the silence and the refusal to let go of the toy, the boy had developed a great deal from the terrified creature rescued from the labs. He was able to eat solid food, and was learning how to use a knife and fork. He smiled more, and he had stopped cowering whenever he heard a car, no longer believing that he would be forced back to the place he had grown up. He had gained weight, and though still thin, no longer looked malnourished. He was almost looking healthy, and managing to walk unaided, though running still made him fall.

Reno had spent some time working with him, teaching him how to write, and he carried around a white tile and a pen, in the bag which also stowed the precious bear, so that he could communicate simple messages. He was always with Anna, awake and asleep, having it taken it upon himself to be her guard, following her around like a devoted puppy, tail wagging in delight. She allowed the attention, sharing her toys with him and managing to understand and communicate with the silent child.

Mama looked down at the boy, who had caught her attention by tugging gently but persistently at the hem of her shirt. The teddy was clutched to his chest with his free hand and his eyes shone with fear.  
"Darling what's the matter?" She asked, hand reassuringly patting the wolf-like ears. He moved his head away. Normally he nuzzled against her when upset, but not this time. He continued pulling at her shirt, then took her hand and led her into the garden. He didn't normally go outside, because they had been afraid he would run off, but now they allowed him out as long as Anna or one of the adults went with him. He headed over to one of the trees, staring at curiosity at the autumnal rainbow of leaves across the floor. He bent down to pick up a golden leaf, taking it back to Mama and handed it to her.

She looked down in confusion, unsure what was wrong.  
"Mama, he thinks the tree is ill!" Anna called in explanation, laughing slightly from her perch on the swing.

Mama chortled slightly as she ruffled the boy's hair. "No, it's alright... they always do this, new leaves will appear in spring.." Seeing the boy's confused face she sighed. It was easy to forget just how much he had missed. "You'll see soon enough."

He nodded, reassured, and she headed back inside the house. Reno had been watching the conversation, and now that she was gone he climbed down from the tree he had been stowed in, shirt held out to hold a pile of fresh fruit he had scavenged from the garden. He sat between the two children, handing it to them and explaining where it was from, then letting them eat.

Chiot stared in silent wonder, crunching an apple between his teeth, mouth stretching into a smile as juice wet his lips. He kept looking between the apples still on the tree and the one in his hand. So food did grow on trees. Before it had always come on plates or in bowls, and when he'd been in the labs there had been trays with stale mush on. Nothing like this.

"Chiot, Anna, let me show you..." Reno was crouched at a bramble, and put his hand out to stop either of the children catching themselves on the thorns. He pointed at the clusters of berries amongst the foliage. "The purple ones are good, and the red ones aren't ready yet." He grabbed one of the purple berries and ate it himself, then deciding they were satisfactorily sweet, picked two more, popping one into each child's mouth. Anna squealed in delight, laughing at the juice staining her best friend's lips. She grabbed a hankerchief from her pocket and wiped his face clean.

The two children continued until all the ripe berries were gone and their faces and clothes were stained with drops of the fruit's pulp. Reno, though managing to keep the juice from his clothes, had both hands and face marked by damp purple blotches.

Vincent walked from the house, sighing slightly at the state of the others.  
"Chiot, Anna, you go inside to wash off.." He waited until they had gone, then sat by his lover, raising Reno's hands to his lips to lick them clean of the juice. His pale lips engulfed each finger one by one, and he smirked slightly at his lover, seeing him fidgeting in his seat. "Any luck?"

Reno sighed, shifting his weight and shaking his head. He'd kept trying to get the boy to open up to him, engage him in the conversation, but was met with a determined silence that the child could not seem to break while waking.  
"He seemed happy… loved the blackberries, and helped Anna reach them… but he didn't realize when he scratched himself on the brambles, and he didn't make any noise at all." He looked down slightly. Sometimes it felt that their progress was going nowhere. He wrote to them, but the primitive growls and whimpers he had occasionally let out during the first few days had stopped.

Vincent nodded, kissing the other man to reassure him, tasting Reno's own unique flavor mixed with that of the blackberries. He stood and took the other man by the hand, leading him in from the garden to relax before dinner.

-

"Dinner's ready!" Mama's voice rang out, causing a stampede into the kitchen. Anna ran in, giggling. Chiot didn't follow behind her. At the sight everyone froze, aside from the twins who were busy squabbling over one chair.

Vincent turned to Anna, concern written over his face. He knew the boy rarely let her out of his sight, and hated being separated even when they washed. "Anna where is he?"

She paused, shrugging slightly before she began to worry. "He wasn't there when I came out of the bathroom..." She hadn't been worried before, but seeing the others so scared made her concerned. She was too young to have been worried before.

Reno paled to almost the same complexion as his lover. It terrified him that Chiot might have run off, tried to get back to the labs, or worse might have fallen, got stuck, or injured himself. He'd be trapped there until they found him, if they found him. He sat down, trembling, mind filled with images. Chiot laying there bleeding, or trapped in the crawl space, clutching a broken leg and mouth open in a silent scream, calling out for them to save him but unable to make a sound.

Vincent was just as worried, but hid it better.  
"We'll find him." He got up, smiling at a frantic Mama. "You feed the kids, Rude, Papa, you help me look." He didn't think Reno was in any fit state to help. Not because he didn't want to, but because he was too attached to the small boy.

The three men left the room, Rude checking the grounds, Papa checking the ground floor and Vincent checking upstairs. After a minute Vincent went downstairs, calling off the search, a smile on his face. He took Reno's hand, leading him upstairs. Reno followed nervously, worried about what he would find there.

He relaxed as he stood in the doorway to Anna's room, seeing Chiot curled up on the window ledge, one arm and leg dropping down onto the radiator, basking in the fading sun, tail swishing from side to side in his sleep.


	4. 5th November

**AN:** Quite a short chapter this time, but the next chapter will be considerably longer. This might not get updated again until the start of November as I am going to China for a couple of weeks and will be unable to write.  
**Information:** November the fifth is Bonfire night in England, marking the anniversary of the gunpowder plot. People light bonfires and set off fireworks.

* * *

**5****th**** November:**

The silence was beginning to break down. There was the occasional noise of happiness, and once when he had slipped, a whimper of fear and pain. No words yet, but he was communicating more and more with Anna, both by writing and by body language. The others watched, and he was beginning to nod and reply to them as well, putting thought into his behaviour rather than acting through sheer obedience.

Chiot stood by Anna's side, a sparkler clasped in one hand. He was bewitched by the fire on the end of it, the glittering sparks at the end of the wand. He giggled, using it to make words. 'ANNA' He wrote in the air, the afterglow hovering in space. As the sparks got closer to his fingers, Vincent stepped in, carefully removing the sparkler using his gauntlet, and dropping it into the bucket of cold water.

Chiot shivered a little, his body being unusually sensitive to cold after spending so much time in the temperature controlled environment of the labs. He tugged the warm coat he had been given tighter around himself, wrapping the scarf more firmly around his neck and clutching the teddy closer. He refused another sparkler, entertained with just watching the twins and Anna playing.

As the last rays of light faded from the sky, Reno started up the bonfire. It caught rapidly, as the redhead had already doused the wood to ensure the show would be spectacular. Sparks and flames licked up towards the sky, the alien amber glow reflecting off every surface, turning Chiot's blonde hair red and making Vincent's skin look as though it were on fire. The twins laughed to each other at the patterns they could see in the blaze's core, whilst Vincent and Reno ensured that none of the children ventured too close. Reno ran off, leaving Vincent the job of guarding the children.

Vincent handled the task easily, smiling a little to himself at Chiot's obvious surprise at the flame's heat. The smile grew when Reno returned a few moments later, carrying a handful of sticks, each of which had a marshmallow on the end. He handed them out, placing an extra marshmallow on his own stick, and explained how you held them in the flames. The children held the sticks in place, watching the marshmallows grow to the correct size before consuming them, squealing in delight at the gooey texture. They were preparing to toast a second batch when Reno suddenly started squealing in laughter. The children turned to face him in confusion, before they saw the sight which had made him quite so amused.

Vincent stood there, his metal gauntlet outstretched into the fire, a marshmallow impaled on the end of each claw. He turned his hand slowly, waiting until they were ready before pulling his arm away, and handing one to each of the twins, Anna and Chiot. He placed the final marshmallow in Reno's mouth, smirking slightly at the confused and then contented expression on the other's face.

The family stayed huddled together until the bonfire started to burn down, then the children headed inside to sleep whilst the adults ensured the last sparks were out and that there was no risk of their house catching alight. An hour later, when the last flame was extinguished they to went up to bed, congratulating themselves for a successful and happy evening.

As they walked upstairs, Reno and Vincent paused to check in on Anna and Chiot. The two children were still wrapped up in their winter clothes, snuggling together for warmth as they stood against the windowsill, staring out in wonder at the fireworks painting the sky with bursts of rainbow-light.

Vincent and Reno looked at each other and smiled, leaning over to share a tender kiss as the children faced away, unaware of their presence as they watched the patterns and colors playing across the garden and over their skin. After standing in silence for a few minutes, Reno and Vincent slipped out to return to their own room, leaving Chiot and Anna to watch. They were going to be tired the next morning, but there was no point telling them to sleep yet.

Half an hour later, Reno poked his head around the door and found the two of them still frozen in place, hypnotized.  
"Come on, it's time you went to sleep." Anna grumbled slightly but lay down in her bed, joined a moment later by Chiot who still depended on her to keep the nightmares and memories away. Reno pulled the quilt up over both of them, placing a kiss on Anna's forehead and on Chiot's ear. The two children lay still under the quilt until the door closed gently behind them, and then they turned to each other, a smile across both faces.

Anna wriggled out of the quilt; hand out to help her friend to his feet, and in silence walked over to the window. Anna wrapped her arms around the slightly older but shorter boy, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the fireworks. She giggled and reached up to pet Chiot's grey ears, arms around him to keep the boy warm. Another volley of lights went up, and she laughed out loud at feeling his tail wagging against her leg. She moved to stand beside him, arms around his small body.

She stared up at the sky, picking out the dots of light of the stars.  
"Chiot, look at the stars and make a wish."  
The boy nodded and lifted his head, staring up and closing his eyes, wishing as hard as he could that he would be able to stay with this family forever. Anna smiled, staring at the sky herself.  
"I wish that Chiot could talk." She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, crossing her fingers and hoping for the best.  
He nodded sincerely, hoping that he would be able to talk soon as well.

They stood side by side, watching the fireworks several streets away, and staring up at the stars far more distant. As the fireworks eventually died away, Anna took the chance to demonstrate to him all the different constellations that Reno had taught her. She didn't get all the names right, making things up to call the patterns she could make out in the darkness. The sky had begun to lighten with the dawn's rays before the two of them slipped giggling back into bed.


	5. 24th December

**AN**: I am so sorry for the long time between updates, Nanowrimo got in the way. Now that it's over I am trying to update all my stories more quickly, and am aiming to update two stories a week. Hope all you have a great Christmas, though I should definitely update before then. Unlike most months, this is split over two days, so that it makes more sense, and the next update will be soon.

* * *

**24****th**** December:**

The day before Christmas, and silence and peace were the last thing on everyone's minds. Reno and Rude had been called away on a mission, as a personal favor to Tseng, and so had been missing for the last week. They arrived midday on the twenty-fourth, Reno immediately heading upstairs to wash and find Vincent.

Vincent waited patiently outside the shower until his lover emerged, then embraced him tightly.  
"How are you Reno? How was the mission?" Reno paused then shrugged.  
"Standard, no major problems other than missing you. How are the kids?"

Vincent smiled slightly into the embrace, leaning up to whisper in Reno's ear.  
"He's started talking to Anna." He chuckled slightly at the way his lover's eyes widened. "Not much mind, but she told me he's whispered her name a few times when no one else is around. It's what I thought, he is capable of speaking, he is just afraid of doing it." Reno tilted his head slightly as he considered this. He didn't want the boy to be afraid of them, but a few whispered words was a huge improvement.  
"Nightmares?" He asked, then nuzzled closer to Vincent. "For you and him?"

"He's not had any as long as he stays with Anna. He trusts her. I had a couple, I was afraid you'd died. Then I'd call you and it would be alright again." Vincent answered calmly, stroking his lover's back to keep him calm. He knew Reno understood his curse, and that the redhead knew that he couldn't be with Vincent forever, that one day Reno would die and Vincent would stay alive. But for now, they both had reached an unspoken agreement that they would make the best of what they had. In an attempt to make the conversation less morbid, Reno had been on a mission and needed to feel happier not more distressed, Vincent led him downstairs. "Now that you are back the children can help get everything ready for Christmas." Mama refused to decorate the house until Reno and Rude were both safely back home, even if it meant postponing Christmas until into the New Year. This time they wouldn't have so long a wait.

The children were clustered together, the twins quizzing Rude about his last mission whilst Anna and Chiot were attacking a pile of paper with paint, glue, glitter and scissors. Vincent arched an eyebrow as he walked closer.  
"Anna, what are you doing?"

"We're making our Christmas cards!" Anna explained, surprised that Vincent couldn't tell.

Vincent stared at the mass of sparkle and paper, pausing and then nodding, murmuring to himself.  
"Christmas cards. Of course…" He reached out and ruffled both children's hair, taking a moment to stroke the soft fur on Chiot's ears. "Well, I will let you two get on with that and I will help Reno set up the Christmas tree." Anna nodded enthusiastically, and then noticed her friend's confusion. Waving her hand to signal for the adults to leave, she began to explain the idea of Christmas to her naïve friend.

"Christmas is what the cards are for. We give presents and cards to each other to show we love each other and Santa Claus comes and hands out more presents." She petted Chiot's ears.

Smiling to himself at Anna's explanation, Vincent left with Reno to fetch the tree. He had already chosen which one would be best, and they just needed to find it. He led his way through the woodland to the pine tree he had chosen.

An hour later the two men returned, managing between them a six foot tall, snow covered pine tree. They carefully placed it on the porch, using the time to knock the snow off, before opening the door and heading inside with the tree.  
"Here children!" Reno called out, holding a few holly branches and pinecones he had pocketed during the journey. When the twins, Anna and Chiot all arrived, Maul considering himself too grown up for these activities, Reno gave the twins the branches and pinecones. "Here, you go to mama and get more tinsel, and then decorate the rest of the house. Anna and Chiot can manage the tree." The twins snatched the items offered to them, running away to begin their task.

Reno fetched the box of baubles and other decorations from the attic, and placed it down in front of the two younger children.  
"Here, I'll help you with the higher bits of the tree." What followed was an avalanche of sparkles and glitter, and the tree rapidly became covered in a seasonal confusion of ornaments. "Now, Anna, I know you normally get to put the angel on the top of the tree, but I think Chiot should do it this year." He carefully handed the boy the ornament, reaching up and helping him position the small angel on the highest branch. When it was safely in place, he put the boy down and took a few steps back. "The tree looks beautiful." He said, smiling and hoping to encourage them both.

The two children looked at each other and their faces both showed gigantic grins, Chiot's unnaturally sharp teeth catching the firelight as his tail wagged from side to side a little.

"Now what?" Anna asked, eager to do more.  
"Well, we'll hang up the stockings for Santa and then we can wrap our presents…" He looked through a few boxes before finding the stockings Mama had knitted, including one for Chiot which had a woolen tail and grey ears. Reno helped the two children place their stockings in the row by the fireplace. "So you see, we put them there so that when Santa comes down the chimney he can find the stockings easier."

Chiot clapped, giggling quietly to himself in delight.  
"Now, Anna, you go and help the twins while me and Chiot sort out his presents and cards." Anna ran off, and Reno set out the cards the two youngest children had made. "These are lovely Chiot, well done for making them." He said, smiling and pleased when Chiot smiled back.

Reno turned back to the boxes, pulling out a small bag of presents which Chiot had selected with Mama's help.  
"Here," Reno murmured, handing over a bag full of present tags. "You write the labels and I'll wrap them." He pulled out the presents one by one for Chiot to label. "A ragdoll, I guess that's for Anna?" Chiot nodded, clutching his own teddy close. "And toy cars, those must be the twins?" Another nod. "Cookery book for mama, new glasses for Rude, photo frame for me and Vincent?" More nods. "So that leaves… a notebook for Marl?" Chiot grinned, pleased that they were all organized, and handed over the clumsily written labels.

"Good, now, why don't you go and help Anna and I'll wrap these?" Reno smiled as he watched the boy scamper away, beginning the long task of wrapping all the presents. Eventually he was finished, and the house was decorated. He led the children up to bed, tucking them in, Chiot and Anna laying side by side. Vincent helped him, stroking his gauntlet through dark and blonde locks.  
"Sweet dreams, Santa will be here soon.."

Anna and Chiot cuddled closer together. Anna fell asleep after a few moments but Chiot laid awake a little longer, finally falling into sleep. Just before his eyes closed he thought he could hear sleigh bells.


	6. 25th December

**AN:** Day after the last one, because it is always fun to write Christmas scenes. I will be working on Silvered Ebony next, and hopefully Crimson Raindrops very quickly afterwards. I love writing for you guys! Sorry for the slight delay, I've been ill.

* * *

**25****th**** December:**

Chiot woke when he felt Anna wriggling a little in bed beside him. It was still dark outside. The young girl stretched, reached over and poked her friend's nose, laughing at the way it made his ears crinkle up and his tail swish from side to side.  
"Morning Chiot!" She squealed, making him laugh silently. She hugged her best friend tightly. "Guess what day it is?" At her friend's blank face she giggled. "It's Christmas remember!"

Chiot grinned back at her, sharp canines flashing in the light from the bedside lamp. Anna smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"Come on, let's go downstairs." Noticing the way Chiot frowned slightly she laughed. "no, we won't open our presents yet, but I am sure that Sai and Tai will have opened theirs already, and we can play with them." Smiling at the other's obvious joy, she led him downstairs to the Christmas tree.

Chiot stood frozen, smiling at the beautiful lights wrapped around the trees, their rainbow color illuminating the entire room. It was breathtaking. He slowly stepped forwards into the room as though he was hypnotized, light glinting off of his skin hair and fur. Anna giggled, then laughed louder when she saw the twins in the corner, toy racing track already set up and already deeply engrossed with playing with it.

"Let us have a go!" She said, running forwards, but Chiot shook his head. He was content to just sit and watch the others play, breathing in the heady scent of the pine. He curled up under the lowest branches, watching the siblings play with their toys.

It was almost an hour later when Vincent came downstairs. He sighed when he saw some of the presents had already been unwrapped, and gently reprimanded the twins.  
"You shouldn't have opened that… pack it away, and I can wrap it up again before your parents come downstairs." The twins hurried to obey, though Sai couldn't resist pointing out the problem with Vincent wrapping presents.

"Your claws rip the paper so we can see what is inside and I know that Anna has a – " He fell silent as Tai covered his mouth. Vincent nodded his thanks to Tai as he rewrapped the set of cars. Aside from the clawed indents in the paper, it looked good enough to pass as never having been unwrapped, and the present was placed next to all the others under the tree.

Having done what he could to restore the magic of opening presents with the family, Vincent sat down on the back of one of the armchairs, balancing there comfortably while the four small children curled up beneath him, Anna and Chiot nestled together on the seat whilst the twins each sat on an armrest. Vincent hopped down and picked up a book from the shelf, returning to his perch a moment later and beginning to read "A Christmas Carol" to the children, changing the words to make it something they themselves would recognise.

The twins yawned and fidgeted amongst themselves until Vincent began his description of the ghost of Marley.  
"The ghost walked forwards, white lab coat wrapped around it, torn fabric fluttering in the still air as though it were caught in a gale. Another few steps and ShinRa could see the cobweb of cracks shattering the glass of his spectacles and smell the stench of chemicals from the labs. The room was filled with an unearthly wailing, and the ghost stumbled in its path, pausing to yank on the chain that bound it before stepping forwards again. The ghost was wrapped in this chain, which held microscopes, scalpels, test tubes and bubbling potions against him, all held together by a multitude of padlocks emblazoned with the ShinRa logo. It opened its mouth to speak and the voice had lost some of its clinical edge, and was instead tinted by regret and pain."

"I don't like it…" Anna whimpered, cuddling closer to her friend with her head down. Ghosts were scary. Chiot though was listening intensely, waiting to hear more about this scientist ghost who hadn't learnt his lesson in his lifetime.  
"I am sorry Anna, but it's only a story. It won't hurt you." Vincent stroked her hair and then continued reading when he was sure she was calm enough for him to continue. Chiot cuddled her, nuzzling against her and hugging her tightly to reassure her.

ShinRa had seen the error of his ways, cancelled the science experiments and was just about to give a chocobo to the orphanage so the children could play with it when Mama walked down. She stood in the doorway, smiling as Vincent wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Anna.  
"And then everything was better and no one was hungry or sad. Anna who had previously not liked ShinRa now accepted him, and was glad for his help. At the meal, she raised her glass and said…" A momentary silence fell over the room before Anna recognized her cue.  
"Life stream bless us, every one." Vincent ruffled her hair and nodded, and Mama stepped in.

"Well that was a darling story baby, and really nice to hear. But if you've finished now we can open our presents." As she moved deeper into the room she was followed by the others, Reno chuckling to himself as he saw the way that Vincent was perched on top of the seat. He walked over, smiling as Vincent jumped down to hold him gently. He buried his face in the gunman's neck, kissing the skin gently and whispering against it.  
"Happy Christmas."

Soon everyone was seated, and it was Anna who took the task of handing out the presents. When he was first handed a box he stared at in confusion. Anna giggled, sitting with him and helping remove the paper.  
"It's a present for you from Mama and Papa." She explained. Noticing his frown she continued. "Like the bear." Chiot's eyes widened. This was another thing for him? 'Keep?' He wrote shyly on her arm. "Yes, you can keep it." She helped finish the unwrapping, and handed Chiot the box of paints and paper that had been revealed. Chiot's eyes went wide and his tail wagged so fast it was nearly a blur. She giggled and looked up at Mama. "I think he likes it!"

Chiot nodded, writing "Thank you." Using a pencil from the paint box, and handing the note over to Mama.  
"Well you're welcome dear." She answered, ruffling his hair. He let her, then scampered back to his seats, watching the others open their presents. When it got to the presents which he had bought, he watched them being unwrapped almost with fear. He badly wanted them to like what he had chosen.

He didn't need to have worried. Anna swore never to let the doll out of her sight and the twins were delighted with the cars. Mama and Papa poured over the recipes in the book, whilst Reno went off to search for a good photograph to place in the album. Once all his presents had been given out the boy relaxed, playing with Anna and their new toys.

Vincent moved from perching on the back of their chair to sit with Reno, arm around the redhead's shoulders. He watched, secretly thrilled, as Chiot leant over and placed his mouth to Anna's ear, whispering something. Though it was so quiet even she struggled to hear it, it showed something big. He wasn't afraid of talking in front of them anymore.


	7. 15th January

**AN:** Sorry for the slow update! I'm probably halfway through this so far, and thank you for all your support. I'm going to try and update more often, I just had exams.

**15****th**** January:**

The temperature had been dropping over the last few days, so the adults at least were expecting the day when they woke up to find a world blanketed in white. For Chiot though, it was nothing short of a miracle, an experience he had been denied all the years in the laboratory. Anna squealed in delight, throwing open her window and leaning so far out that she almost threatened to fall. Chiot pulled her back slightly from the edge and she relaxed, trying to catch the falling flakes on her hand, laughing as they melted at contact with her skin. Chiot reached out with her. The strange white spots disappeared when he caught them, leaving water in their wake.

"Come on! It's snow! You have to play in it!" Anna squealed, taking Chiot's hand and running from the room, sighing as he pulled away to run back and grab his teddy before returning to her. The two of them pushed open the front door, and Anna ran out, still in her nightgown. A moment later Chiot followed in his baby blue and moogle-decorated pyjamas.

The boy stood frozen after a single step, staring in wonder at the world around him. Everything was coated by a blanket of white, and it glistened in the early morning sun. His breath came out as patches of fog, and he shivered slightly at the sudden cold, pulling his teddy closer against him. It looked as though a magical spell had been cast across the world.

A giggle sounded from around the side of a house and a compact ball of snow struck the side of Chiot's face, making him jump and nearly yelp out loud.  
"We got him!" Tai shouted, high-fiving with his twin brother.

"He looks surprised!" Sai shouted back, laughing.

Chiot whimpered softly, holding tightly onto Anna's hand. He looked at her in confusion, not knowing what he had done badly that meant which he deserved having a ball of cold white powder thrown at him. She giggled and hugged him.  
"Don't worry Chiot, we'll get them back." She let go of the small boy to scoop up a handful of snow, throwing it at her brothers and laughing as she hit them.

Chiot watched curiously, smiling.

"Come on, you just take some snow and throw it." He nodded at Anna's encouragement, picking up a handful of the icy material. He threw it towards the two boys, but it disintegrated before it even reached halfway. "No, you squash it all together first, then throw it." He nodded obediently before placing his precious teddy to the side and squashing down a handful of snow.

A minute later and the fight was on full pelt. Though the twins were managing to throw the snow with more accuracy, Anna and Chiot were managing more snowballs, few of which found their target.

Reno leant out of the window, smiling over his shoulder at Vincent who was still lying on the bed. He smirked.  
"Can't catch me." With that he lowered himself from the window and landed on the ground beside Anna, hands reaching down to the ground to form a snowball and throw it at the boys. Vincent shrugged, deciding that Reno would be alright for now at least. He might be a little cold in his pajamas, but that was usual for Reno.

It was only when he had finished cooking breakfast that he called all of the children, Reno included, inside. Chiot and Anna headed in obediently once Chiot had picked up his teddy, but the twins took a little more persuasion, and Reno nearly had to be dragged inside.

Chiot was shivering by now, so Vincent sent them all upstairs to dress, and when they returned he wrapped them in their coats and scarves, serving up a warm breakfast for them all. The gloves would be put on after they had eaten.

"Why do I have to wear a bobble hat?" Reno asked, poking the distracting piece of string that was hanging in front of his eyes.  
"It's just easier this way. I can keep an eye on you." Reno pouted but accepted it, petting the string a little.

As soon as all the food had been eaten the others bundled back out into the snow, after Chiot had ran upstairs and placed his teddy on the bed. Reno was already busy making a snowman, and the others joined in. Chiot let Reno pick him up to press the pieces of coal into the snowman's face.

When the snowman was finished, Reno flopped back onto the ground, beginning to wave his arms and legs. Chiot watched in wonder as an angel shape formed, and when he saw Anna mirroring Reno's actions, he joined in. When he got up though, his snow angel was complete with horns from his ears. He fiddled awkwardly with his tail, wondering if that meant the scientists were right and he was just a monster.

Anna seemed to sense her friend's sadness and walked over, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He relaxed, and continued to join in with the games, though after a little while he silently excused himself and headed upstairs to pick up his teddy. He was reassured that it was still there, and took it back down with him.

It was getting dark by the time there seemingly boundless energy began to fade. Reno walked back into the house; Chiot curled up in his arms, the precious teddy held within his grasp, and Anna clinging to his leg for support, while the twins walked in supporting each other, both soaked to the skin with icy water after a day of playing in the snow. Reno placed Chiot down by the fire in the hope of warming him, and Anna sat next to him, holding his hand. He smiled at her, and murmured something loud enough for the others to almost hear.

Reno sat on the sofa beside Vincent, put his head on Vincent's shoulder and slept.


	8. 17th February

**AN: **Again, a little slow to update, butI hope to get it finished relatively soon. I would have updated more frequently but I've been ill over the last week.

* * *

**17****th**** February:**

Chiot was woken early by the sun peaking through a gap in the curtains and coating him and Anna in light. He had grown accustomed, by now, to seeing the sky, but his freedom was still something which made his heart feel light. He curled up closer to his adoptive sister, hearing murmuring from the other room. He smiled at the way she was laying, clinging to his grey tail. He twitched it a few times, laughing at the way her nose wrinkled a little in shock. Slowly her eyes opened and focused on him and she giggled, reaching up to ruffle his blonde hair.  
"Hello Chiot! How are you today?" He smiled at her, leaning forwards to whisper against her ear, still afraid of being heard.

"I'm good thank you." He moved away and looked up at her eagerly, beaming as she grinned at him.  
"You're talking so nicely now! Why don't you talk to the others?" He looked away and she sighed. "Fine, don't talk to them then, but… well, they'd be nice to you." Chiot nodded slowly, searching for his teddy. He couldn't find it. It had been beside him when he went to sleep. He scrambled to his feet, panting and panicking, looking around for the stuffed toy. He was breathing too fast and shaking. That teddy was important, it was the sign that he was accepted by his sister and it helped keep the nightmares away. As he backed away from where he had slept he saw a small shape under the bed. He dived forwards, snatching it from the floor and cradling it to his chest, ignoring Anna's laughter.

"Oh you silly goose…" She murmured. That was what her mama always said to her when she got upset for no reason. She pulled him closer and hugged him gently, glad to see him calmer. "See, its all ok." He nodded slowly and smiled, relaxing.

In the next room along, Vincent was already dressed and busy preparing for the day ahead. He turned with a sigh, gazing at his sleeping lover who still lay tangled in the sheets. He pulled them away, ignoring Reno's whimpers of protest.  
"Come on, time to get up." His only reply was a mumble which might have been deciphered as 'Just five more hours'. He ran his metal claw down Reno's chest, smiling to himself when he yelped and jumped up, claiming he was awake.

Vincent pulled Reno into a gentle kiss.  
"Good. Now, go and get ready." Muttering to himself and sulking the redhead stumbled over to the cupboard to dress.

Vincent ignored the other's complaints, too busy thinking through the plans for the day ahead. They had found out from the boy's paperwork that this would be his ninth birthday, and he was determined that it would be the best one he had ever had. The presents were wrapped, Mama had made the cake, and they were going to go out into the woods later – a compromise settled upon because Chiot was not keen to leave the house, but they wanted to take him somewhere special. He glanced at Reno and raised an eyebrow when he saw how the other had managed to get thoroughly entangled in his pants after trying to put both legs in the same side. He walked over to help as the door opened, and Chiot and Anna peered around the door.

Vincent quickly freed Reno, waiting until he was fully dressed before allowing the children in, fussing over Chiot while Reno picked Anna up onto his hip and poked her nose, before beginning to tickle her. Chiot smiled up at him and nuzzled against his side, and the meaning was clear, even to those who didn't know the experiment language. Everything was all right, and he was happy. He sat the boy down on the bed, Reno sitting next to him with Anna still attached to Reno's hip. She grinned up at him, and Reno grinned back, tickling her a little more before letting go so that she could sit with Chiot.

Anna smiled at Chiot.  
"It's ok; I'll look after your teddy for a few minutes." He paused but obediently handed over his stuffed friend, looking more than a little concerned. To try and reassure him Anna petted the bear, watching the small boy intensely. She relaxed when she saw him happy, as Vincent handed him the first of a set of presents. The presents were a combined effort from Reno and Vincent, with Vincent selecting them and Reno wrapping them, as Vincent's arm made it impossible for him to do this, and Reno's choice in presents was rarely suitable for a nine year old boy, or anyone for that matter.

Chiot cradled the wrapped present in his arms, thinking back to Christmas less than two months before. This couldn't be Christmas though, there were no cards up and he hadn't got any of the others presents. Anna smiled, leaning over to hug him.  
"It's ok Chiot, it's your birthday, the presents are for you." Chiot looked up at her slightly confused. "It's a special day once a year where you have cake and presents because you got a year older and you're nine now not eight!" That made him smile, and he embraced her tightly, murmuring against her ear.  
"Wow…thank you… thank you so much…" She giggled, moving away from her friend.  
"You don't have to thank me, we want you to be happy!" He nodded slowly, lifting the present up for a closer look.

Vincent gave an encouraging smile.  
"It's for you, you can open it." Chiot nervously unwrapped the present, staring in shock at the teddies which were inside. There were two of them, one a bright red and the other black, and the black one had some kitchen foil wrapped around its left arm. He tugged Anna closer to whisper again, and Vincent smiled, noticing how eager he was getting to communicate. The boy murmured in his friend's ear.  
"It looks like Reno and Vincent!" She tilted her head, squinting slightly before nodding. It did! "Will you say thank you to them?" She nodded, turning to face Reno and Vincent.  
"He said thank you."

Vincent nodded, no longer hurt by the fact the boy did not speak directly to him. Instead he focused on being ready for the next thing he had to do, handing over some more presents which contained some clothes to accommodate the boy's recent growth spurt.  
"Anna, we're going to put another bed in your room, so that Chiot can sleep there. He doesn't have to, but those teddies will be there, and he can always come back to you if either of you get upset." He waited for the upset he was sure he would have caused, but there was no way he could avoid it. As the children got older, they would need more space, but he was sure it would be unpopular. He stared at the two of them.

Chiot held up his new chocobo pyjamas, modified to fit his tail. He grinned, and then registered what had been said about the bed. Murmuring broke out between the two of them, but eventually they turned to face him, and it was Anna, predictably, who spoke.  
"He says thank you for the pyjamas and the bed."

Vincent sighed in relief, getting ready for the rest of the day. It would be a long time before the children were exhausted, all the cake had been eaten, and he would be able to persuade them to go to sleep in their separate beds.


	9. 15th March

**AN: **Sorry for slow update, but I'm here now. I don't know if anyone is reading this, and if not then I might focus more on other fanfic, so if you like it let me know! If you like it I'll try and update more often!

* * *

**15****th**** March:**

The days were dawning earlier now, and it was warmer. As the flowers began to grow and bloom, so did Chiot. He was getting taller, and far more confident. He still didn't speak directly to the adults, but he would talk almost audibly to Anna in front of them, and now they could sometimes pick out what he said if they listened carefully enough.

Anna smiled at him over her bowl of cereal, laughing a little at the way his ears twitched as he ate. Vincent rolled his eyes, giving Reno a gentle kiss on his cheek as he left the table, heading back into the kitchen to help Mama make the lunch. Chiot's eyes widened and he giggled loudly, and this action was copied a moment latter by Anna. Reno frowned, leaning down to look under the table and being unsurprised to find the two twins sat there. They noticed he had seen them, and approached in unison, digging their fingertips into the back of his knees and his feet, making him laugh as he tried to move away.

Vincent peered back in at hearing the commotion, rolling his eyes slightly before focusing again on the sandwiches they would be taking with them. It wasn't a proper packed lunch, but it was some food in case any of the children got hungry. It was getting to the time of year where there would be frogspawn in all of the ponds, and the bluebells would be blooming. As he finished placing all the sandwiches in the bag that it was Reno's turn to carry, his gaze fell on the pot by the windowsill. It was full of soil, with a green shoot peering out that would soon become a fully grown daffodil – the result of Anna and Chiot's project.

He sighed slightly, remembering the distress that had been caused when Reno had accidently referred to the 'project' as an 'experiment'. Chiot had tensed visibly before bursting into tears. Vincent understood. No matter how hard you tried, sometimes the past could overwhelm you. Even now, he still had nightmares about that place, but he had Reno, and that meant that he could cope, at least in some way.

Having finished his breakfast, Chiot poked his head into the kitchen, and walked over to Vincent. Vincent's claw stroked through his hair.  
"Hey kid, are you ready to go out?" The boy nodded. It was too warm to worry about bringing a coat. Vincent smiled, gathering up the rest of the children and heading outside.

They walked together through the garden, and into the woods by the house. There was no snow now, and the branches were heavy with blossom, flecks of pink and white raining down into the children's hair. A piece got tangled in Vincent's hair and Reno picked it out, running his fingers through the ebony strands. Vincent smiled, kissing the other's hand.

"EWWW!" The twins called out in unison, making Reno blush slightly as he moved away, murmuring an apology. Vincent smiled, running a hand down Reno's hair to reassure him. The twins were about to protest again when they were cut short by a squeal from Anna. She ran forwards, staring out at a clearing full of bluebells. She smiled, and Chiot ran over to join her, his tail wagging in delight. They watched together as a small grey squirrel bounded across the field, frolicking in the flowers. After a couple of seconds, another squirrel joined it. The two children held their breath, trying not to disturb the creatures or scare them away. Then the twins had ran over and the two animals scattered.  
"Bye bye squirrels!" They called, waving. Anna pouted slightly, but joined in the waving.

Chiot's tail wrapped around her and the two of them watched the field of flowers. Vincent was the first to walk into the clearing. He turned to the children.  
"Only pick one flower each, or there won't be any left for the other children to enjoy." They nodded, and ran forwards. The twins each picked one of the swaying bluebells, using them against each other like swords, laughing as they sprinkled the small petals over each other.

Anna picked up a flower, slipping it into her top pocket. Chiot smiled and leant forwards, slipping his flower into her hair. Anna beamed, stroked his ears and then withdrew her flower from her pocket and slipped it behind one of his ears, making his tail wag faster. They continued playing, and then they laid down in the flowers. Vincent sat down a little way away from the children, under the shadow of a tree. Reno flopped down beside him, resting his head on the other's lap.

Chiot smiled, watching the bumble bees and butterflies flitting in the air, seeming to totally ignore the children. Anna told him what each creature was, and he memorized each one, asking her questions about them. They closed their eyes as they talked, not realizing as their voices slowly got louder. Vincent smiled as he was able to make out each word.

After almost an hour of rest, they returned to the garden. Chiot raised a hand, waving rapidly at the others and murmuring to Anna. Anna smiled, raising a finger to her lips and walking closer to the rest of the group.

"There's a bird… it's eating." The others nodded, with Reno carefully covering up the twin's mouths so that they wouldn't disturb the small creature.

Anna and Chiot crept closer, the boy's tail flat on the ground like a predator as he watched the small bird feed, leaning forwards to watch as it pecked at the seed. As he leant forwards, a piece of grass tickled his nose, and he sneezed loudly.

The bird looked up and flew away quickly, and Chiot looked down guiltily, but Anna giggled, entertained by the confused look on the other's face. She gave him a reassuring hug as the twins ran forwards, racing across the lawn and heading up towards the house. Chiot clambered to his feet, wrapped his arms around Anna and sneezed again.

Reno laughed.  
"I think someone has hay fever!" Vincent nodded, slipping an arm around the redhead's waist and following him inside.


	10. 4th April

**AN: **Hello, another update, I'm trying to get these out faster now and focus on getting my current fan-fics finished. For this one I have five more chapters. This chapter is quite short, but the others will be longer.

* * *

**4****th**** April:**

The sky had been darkening all evening, but now the clouds were almost pitch. The twins were watching from the window, waiting for the rain to start. A crash rent the air and it bucketed down in fierce torrents, soaking the earth, the wind howling fiercely.  
"Wow that's so cool!" Sai squealed, arm around Tai. Tai nodded, cheering at another crash. He raised his arms, opening the window and leaning out, hands stretching to splash the rain back into the room, laughing as the wind forced the droplets into his room.

Sai pouted, scrubbing the rain off of his face and pulled Tai back towards him, rolling his eyes slightly.  
"You're going to make it all cold and wet!" Tai stuck his tongue out so Sai attempted to shove him out of the window, but stopped slightly before he actually pushed his brother outside. That would have been too cruel, and he wouldn't have had anyone to play with any more.

Vincent stood by the doorway, watching the twin's antics.  
"You two. Bed time means time for you to sleep, not that you can sit there and watch the rain and mess around, even if that is what you think it means. So go to sleep."  
The twins looked up at him with identical pouts.  
"BUT..."  
"No buts you two. I need you to go to sleep, if you do then we can do something fun tomorrow, but today you are going to sleep. Understood?"  
The twins nodded, already plotting. They would be able to get back to playing at the window the moment Vincent's back was turned. Vincent seemed to realize what they were plotting and walked closer, closing the window and locking it shut. The twins muttered amongst themselves.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, suddenly getting an idea. He walked over to each of the twins in turn, carefully wrapping them in the blanket and then tucking them in firmly. When that was done, he walked out of the room. As the door closed, the two boys turned their heads to face each other, and then began their plan of going back to playing. It didn't take long for that plan to fail. Vincent's metallic arm had ensured they were well and truly pinned. They continued to struggle, but found themselves totally stuck under the sheets.  
Sai rolled his eyes.  
"I think he got us this time."

Tai nodded, closing his eyes.  
"Maybe we should go to sleep for now. Later he might take pity on us and let us out." Sai also closed his eyes, and the two of them fell asleep almost instantly.

Reno watched from the keyhole of the door, and then returned to Vincent to wrap his arms around him tightly.  
"I don't know how you managed to get them to bed, but you did! I am very impressed." With that he placed a gentle kiss on Vincent's cheek, and Vincent kissed him back.  
"Maybe now we should check on the other two?" Vincent murmured.

Reno raised an eyebrow, planning other things.  
"Vincent, they're good kids, they won't be trying to escape out of their windows like some people I could name." Vincent laughed slightly but shook his head.  
"Yes, I know, but we still should check. I don't think Chiot has ever seen a storm this bad before."

Reno nodded, pushing open the door of the room. What he saw surprised him. Chiot had hidden himself under his bed, with only his feet and tail sticking out, whilst Anna was sat beside him, petting his legs and trying to reassure him.  
"It's alright Chiot, no one's going to hurt you, it's just some rain, don't be scared." With that she continued trying to drag him back from under the bed. Reno closed the door and gave Vincent a reassuring smile.  
"I think he's a little nervous, but Anna has it under control."

Vincent frowned slightly, but decided to trust Reno's judgment. Anna would know what to do, and she would help the small boy. Vincent followed Reno to their own room, holding the smaller man against him.

Anna gave Chiot a comforting smile which he could not see, and continued to pet his leg. He whimpered slightly, surprised at the noise of the thunder. It had frightened him, and he had been afraid it was some kind of monster. In an attempt to survive he had hidden under the bed, abandoning even his ever-present companion, although the teddy was still held tightly within his grasp.

Anna sighed, giving up on her attempts to remove him from the bed. She sat down on the bed, not directly on top of him, but slightly to the side, to ensure he wasn't squashed. Her voice was calm as she spoke, but she was upset.  
"Chiot, it's okay, I won't let anything hurt you, I just want to help. Come out of there, let me help you, please. I promise it will be alright." She sat in silence, hearing a sniffle from under the bed. After a few seconds a shaky voice spoke from under the bed.

"Really?" Anna smiled slightly at hearing her friend's voice.  
"Yes, really. I promise." As soon as she had spoken the words the boy crawled out from under the bed and went to sit beside her, head resting on her shoulder and his tail wrapped tightly around her waist. To reassure him she stroked his hair, murmuring. He just clung to her, hoping that it would be over soon.

His wish was granted, as the storm burnt itself out and the rain faded away. As the storm calmed, Chiot relaxed, and soon he was sitting beside Anna, still tense, but holding her hand and feeling alive. The grey of the sky faded into sunshine, leaving behind a glowing rainbow which made the two young children smile.


	11. 19th May

**AN:** I'm sorry for the delay, I had a busy week. I'm trying to get this finished, thank you for all your support and encouragement. You guys are the reason I write. Sorry this is a little short.

**

* * *

**

19**th**** May:**

"You'd think they'd include instructions with these things."

The others turned towards the voice and laughed. The twins squealed, sticking their tongues out and pulling faces towards the direction of the voice. Vincent smirked and even Chiot smiled slightly.  
"Ain't anyone going to help me?" The voice came from a tangle of fabric and poles which only a few minutes ago was Reno and a completely separate tent. Now they were one large knot.

"They have instructions. You just refuse to lose them." Vincent explained, walking over and beginning to free his lover from his current entrapment. He frowned. No way should have a half-constructed tent have doubled as an inescapable prison. After a few minutes he freed Reno and hugged him. "There you go. Now use them!" Reno sighed but took the leaflet, and turned back to the tent.

"I don't even know what half of these are."

Vincent smiled. "I'll cook dinner, you try and get the twins to help."  
"But they're demons!" Reno muttered, pouting and looking upset. Vincent merely leant forwards and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm sure the big bad Turk can cope with two small children." Reno groaned in mock-frustration.  
"Do I have to?" Vincent nodded and the twins skipped over. Sai grinned up at Reno whilst Tai looked through the instructions and frowned, muttering to himself. It was Sai who spoke.  
"We're demons? Demon's are allowed to be naughty." Reno swore under his breath and whimpered.

Vincent walked away, going to start the fire. He gathered the wood and made sure no one was looking then quickly pulled out a fire materia, activated it and then set about cooking. He looked over his shoulder and waved at Reno.  
"I don't see what is so difficult about this camping." Reno sighed and continued attempting to construct the tent, while Vincent smirked.

A little way from the others, Anna and Chiot sat on the felled trunk of a tree. Anna was gazing up at the sky which was flushed pink and gold in the evening night, tendrils of cloud caressing the blanket of colour. Chiot, still clutching his teddy, had become fascinated with the jumping sparks and flickers from the fire. He tore his gaze away to watch the twins and Reno trying to build the tent. They all seemed so happy. He concentrated, trying to think.

Reno and Vincent wouldn't hurt him. It had taken a long time for him to come to believe that, but now he was convinced. He could trust them. He raised a hand, stroking his fingertips over the scars across his neck. Maybe, just maybe, it would be safe for him to talk to them, maybe they wouldn't hurt him. He smiled at that thought, and used his tail to stroke Anna's hand. Anna smiled at him, and moved closer, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"It's alright Chiot. Honest. There aren't any monsters here, we can have a nice camping trip and no monsters!" Chiot nodded and smiled. It had been a nice camping trip. They had woke up early, with Vincent carrying the tent and all the equipment, and had gone for a stroll through the woods. That had been enjoyable, just to feel the bare ground beneath his feet. He was trusted outside now, they knew he wouldn't try and run away. It made him smile and he looked at her curiously.

"No monsters?" She beamed and nodded.  
"No monsters!"

Reassured, he leant back on the log. After the morning's walk, the group had stopped to eat lunch, a picnic. That had been lovely. He giggled slightly, remembering the way the twins had been messing around when they had played frisbee after. Reno, Vincent, the twins, Anna and himself had played in the park and in the woods for hours, before they had continued walking. A short while ago they had reached the campsite, and then Reno had attempted to put up the tent and failed miserably.

Chiot frowned, watching the others. He could hear Tai calling out instructons as the other two tried to assemble the tent. They weren't doing it right. He smiled shyly.  
"Anna, I'm going to help Reno." Anna gave him a comforting smile.  
"Good. Thank you!" She waved at him, pleased to see him finally beginning to communicate more with the others, and he hopped off the trunk, running over to Reno and helping pick up a pole. He swapped it with the one in Sai's hands, and then pointed at the correct joint with the hand that wasn't clutching his now-battered teddy.

With Tai reading the instructions, Chiot translating them into a series of gestures and points, and Sai and Reno constructing the tent, they were both built by the time Vincent had finished cooking dinner.  
"Food's ready!" Vincent called, and the other five scrambled over, jostling for seats near the fire. Chiot hesitated, and Vincent patted the piece of earth next to him. After a few moments hesitation, Chiot hopped over and sat next to him. He smiled, and helped Vincent dish up the food.

"Thank you Chiot." Vincent murmured. Chiot smiled, his tail wagging slightly in gratitude. He tucked into the freshly cooked sausages, nuzzling closer to Vincent and letting him ruffle his hair with the golden claw.

Later, when the sun had set, Chiot gave the stars one final glance before climbing into the tent he was sharing with the twins. He liked being free.


	12. 29th June

**AN:** Sorry for delay – I have had exams this week, which have prevented me from being able to work properly. Reviews are really loved.

* * *

**29****th**** June:**

Anna smiled, watching Chiot. He was crouched close to the television screen, head tilted to the side. He was holding his teddy close, watching the figures inside. He spoke to her without looking up.  
"How are they in there?"

Anna giggled, moving to crouch beside him and ruffle his hair, petting his ears in the way he liked.  
"They aren't in there soppy. It's a film." Chiot's eyes widened and he nodded, trying to understand. Anna laughed again, hugging him tightly. Chiot blushed.

Vincent was stood in the doorway, but moved away, running up to Reno. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing him gently.  
"Reno! You won't believe it!"  
"I won't believe what?" Reno asked, frowning slightly. He didn't know what had caused this sudden excitement and joy within his lover, but he wanted to know. Vincent hadn't looked this happy in so long, but he was far happier now than he used to be.  
"I heard him speak!" Vincent pulled Reno closer, kissing him passionately, a wide smile on his face. He had heard Chiot talk to Anna, like a normal child. His voice wasn't damaged by the injuries to his body, and he seemed to be recovering. Reno grinned back.  
"Good!" He kissed Vincent, arms around the gunner, legs tangled with his. Vincent smiled.

The two of them jumped apart at a sudden cough from Mama. She raised an eyebrow at the two of them, a faint smirk on her face.  
"Now, you two. That is hardly suitable behavior, the kids might see you." Reno blushed so hard his tattoos almost became invisible, and he squirmed slightly. "Why don't you take the children out to the park? Try and tire yourself out some other way." Vincent nodded, face pale with embarrassment. Even though he was used to Mama popping up unexpectedly, she still often made him feel awkward.  
"Yes Mama…" He murmured, heading to fetch the children.

Reno followed Vincent reluctantly, having preferred what they had been doing a few moments before. Vincent decided to make the best of the situation, and smiled slightly, coughing to attract the children's attention. They spun to face him.  
"Do you want to go out to the park?" Anna nodded rapidly, and Chiot hesitated, watching the other before nodding in agreement. If Anna nodded, then Chiot would agree with her. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Come on then!" Reno called, deciding to join him in being positive. He grabbed the coats, passing one to Anna and one to Chiot, then moving closer to Vincent, kissing him as he began to do up his lover's cape. Vincent kissed back.

"EWWW!" Anna yelled, giggling slightly. Reno laughed, but blushed and moved away, feeling awkward again. He backed away from Vincent, then darted forwards to press another kiss against Vincent's cheek. Vincent rolled his eyes but smiled. Anna did up her coat, then paused to do up Chiot's jacket toggles. He giggled, wrapping his tail around her waist.

The four of them headed out to the park, Anna skipping along, tugging Chiot's arm and making her stumble to keep up with her. Vincent and Reno walked a little behind, Vincent's golden arm around Reno's waist. As they reached the park, Anna and Chiot raced off to play on the swings, whilst Vincent and Reno sat down on the bench. Vincent rested his head on Reno's shoulder, smiling up at him.  
"They seem happy..." He murmured, watching the two children battling to see who could get higher on the swings. Reno nodded.  
"They do seem happy Vincent. They deserve it, and so do you." Vincent smiled slightly and rolled his eyes, pretending to be embarrassed, but secretly flattered at his lover's concern. Before he had met Reno, Vincent would have disagreed, argued that he didn't deserve any happiness, could never atone, but he wasn't so sure now. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Reno and Chiot were his chance at redemption. He smiled at that idea, and Reno leant down for a gentle kiss.

Anna and Chiot swung faster, Anna giggling loudly, and even Chiot smiling and letting out quiet squeals of pleasure. He used his tail to propel him higher, laughing and sticking his tongue out as he soared above Anna. She pouted, but clapped, watching impressed. After a few minutes their battle faded and they swung more peacefully, smiling at each other and at the park. Anna looked over at Chiot.  
"Chiot?" He nodded, then talked to her quietly.  
"What is it Anna?" Anna giggled, pleased her friend was talking to her.  
"I can swing higher than you can!"  
"No you can't!" Chiot countered, sticking his tongue out. He then paled slightly, feeling guilty for confronting her. Then she beamed at him, and he knew that it was alright, that he was allowed to disagree with her. That comforted him.

Anna smiled at him indulgently, watching as her friend speeded up and soared higher. Her gaze switched momentarily to Vincent and Reno, before returning to her shy adoptive brother.

Vincent also watched the boy.  
"If he isn't careful he might injure himself.." He murmured to Reno, getting a slight bop on the head from the red-head's hand.  
"You worry too much Vincent. Just let him have his fun. He needs it." Vincent nodded, sighed and laid back against Reno's shoulder, accepting the other's gentle touches stroking his hair.

After a while, the children tired of the swings, and ran to play on the climbing frame, then the slide, then the roundabout. Reno had to help them on the last, spinning them around faster and faster, making Anna and Chiot cry out in delight. Eventually he tired, and he went to sit down on the bench, whilst the children ran off to play again on the climbing frame.

Reno walked back to Vincent and flopped back down beside him, nuzzling against him and demanding the other stroked his hair. He was exhausted. Vincent smiled at him.  
"You really do try too hard with those kids..." Reno shook his head, smiling up at Vincent.  
"No I don't Vince. They deserve it, they really do." Vincent nodded, embracing Reno. He knew that he was right. The children needed something to make them happy, and Reno had a big enough heart to give them that.

After almost three hours, the two children finally ran out of energy. Anna sat down on the swing, moving slowly backwards and forwards, whilst Chiot nervously headed over to Reno and Vincent. He hesitated, fiddling with his shirt, not sure that he could do what he had planned to.

"Are you alright Chiot?" Vincent asked, looking up at him. The boy hesitated then nodded.  
"Good..." Vincent smiled.  
"You?" The boy's voice was little more than a whisper, so quiet that Vincent had thought that he might have imagined it, but he was smiling up at him shyly. Vincent gasped, pleased. They were finally getting somewhere.

Reno grinned up at him and nodded rapidly.  
"Yeh, we're good!" The two adults smiled each other, then at their adoptive child. Reno was impressed that he had chosen to speak now. It was proof that Chiot accepted them totally, trusted them. It was a sign that him and Vincent were getting through to him.  
"Do you want to go home now Chiot?" Vincent asked, keeping his voice soft and gentle in an attempt not to frighten the boy.

Chiot paused, then nodded, then, feeling that was not enough, he opened his mouth.  
"Yes please... Anna is tired."  
Reno grinned happily, almost bouncing in his seat, glad that Chiot was finally able to talk to them. He wrapped his arms gently around the boy's shoulders, gave him a comforting squeeze, and then ran over to pick up Anna. Vincent appeared there before him, picking up Anna and holding her up to his chest, letting the small girl rest as he carried her home. Chiot took Reno's hand in his, and together they walked back to the house.


	13. 18th July

**AN:** sorry for the slight delay. The person responsible knows who she is *nose poke* anyway, thank you for reading, and please review! One more chapter after this! This is a slightly short chapter, but I just couldn't think of what to say.

* * *

**18****th**** July:**

Summer had finally arrived, and the rain which had been falling almost constantly since their trip to the park had stopped. The puddles had dried, and Mama had finally judged it alright for the children to go out into the garden to play.

Vincent watched the children frolicking, safely stowed within the shady branches of an apple tree. From here he could watch the others, without risking being exposed to the harsh glare which injured his enhanced senses. He smiled a little to himself as Reno walked to the barbeque, placing on some raw meat. As it cooked, the air became full of the scent. Vincent watched the way Reno moved, seemingly unaware of his presence within the tree. Reno was surprisingly graceful, considering his somewhat gawky frame. He looked up and stared into crimson eyes, mouthing up at the gunner.  
"I've found you." Vincent rolled his eyes, and jumped down to stand beside him.  
"Yes you did.." He answered, kissing Reno's cheek.

"EWWW!" Sai screamed, splashing water at them from the rainbow coloured paddling pool. The two adults jumped apart, Reno letting out an almost cat-like hiss as he tried to shake the water from his hair. A few splashes landed on the barbeque, letting out clouds of steam. Reno laughed, running to the paddling pool and splashing the boy in return. Vincent took over cooking, not wanting to spoil Reno's fun.

Reno ducked away from Sai and Tai, then smiled at Chiot, who was sitting in the water and waving his arms and legs, while Anna was trying to explain how to swim. Reno crouched down beside him to talk.  
"You having fun there kid?" Chiot looked up at him and giggled, nodding rapidly. Reno smiled and ruffled his hair. "Do you want to know how to swim?" The boy nodded again, then moved closer to Anna, smiling up at her. Anna gave him a reassuring cuddle and grinned.  
"Yes…Reno…I would like to…" He paused, and Reno gave him a reassuring smile. "Would you teach me?" Reno nodded rapidly, shocked. Chiot had never asked him for anything before, but he was glad it would be something which he could provide. He patted Chiot's ears, making them twitch.

Chiot giggled and Anna held him close, stroking his hair and murmuring to him that he had done well, been brave. Reno was about to return, when Chiot placed his hand on Reno's arms. He smiled up at him sadly.  
"Thank you …" He paused, then glanced at Anna again, for the reassurance he needed before he did what she had asked, hoping for the smile that she had promised he would gain. He took another deep breath, before finally whispering the word, nervous that what he said would lose him Reno's friendship. "dad…."

Reno gasped, and pulled Chiot into a close hug, smiling at him.  
"Thank you Chiot… Thank you …I don't have to be your dad… you don't have to call me that, but if you want to then you can…Of course I'll be your dad…"  
Chiot cuddled back, a little shocked at the sudden total show of affection, but still glad for it. Reno smiled and murmured to him. "Vincent would be your dad too, if you'd want him to be…"

Chiot paused then nodded hesitantly, hoping that he was making the right decision. Reno squealed and picked him up from the water, cradling him close and spinning towards the barbeque. Chiot clutched to him, giggling slightly in joy.

Vincent raised an eyebrow as the two of them approached.  
"Reno, what are you doing?" He queried. Reno beamed at him, bouncing Chiot in his arms.  
"Carrying Chiot over to see you."  
"I could see that Reno. I was questioning the insane manner in which you did it."

Reno blushed, and giggled nervously.  
"He…He called me…" He poked Chiot's nose, praying that the boy would say it and stop him from having to explain. Chiot's nose scrunched up.  
"Dad…" Chiot whispered, then looked up at Vincent. "And he said you are dad as well."

Vincent gasped, pulling his lover and his son close, and then moved away to pass them both a burger. He sat down with them, laughing as Reno got ketchup on his face. As the others descended on the food, he knew that their little family would succeed.


	14. 29th August

**AN:** Final chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews, and for reading this. I hope you've enjoyed it, I've really enjoyed writing it, and your reviews are so encouraging. If anyone has a pairing they think I should write next, tell me in a note or a review.

* * *

**29****th**** August:  
**The sun had been shining almost constantly for the last month, and the air was so warm it was almost stifling. Reno had been spending his days inside, or playing with the children in the pool, and on one occasion Vincent had been found curled up inside the refrigerator, trying to stay cool. After a few minutes, Reno had managed to tempt him out, and normality had been restored.

Finally, Reno had had enough. He looked around the house, found that the freezer was out of ice cream, and reached a decision.  
"Today we're going to the beach." Vincent had looked less than impressed, but the others had thought it was a good idea, the children were very happy, and soon everyone was dressed in their swimming costumes and bundled into the helicopter which Rude had borrowed for the purpose. Vincent sat next to Reno, watching him fly. It had been a long time since he had needed to be in a helicopter, he could fly himself to wherever he wished to go. Yet he could still remember everything, and kept correcting Reno's movements.  
"No backseat flying!" Reno muttered, rolling his eyes and smiling at his lover before leaning over to kiss him. Vincent kissed back.

"Reno, the chopper!" Rude called from the background, used to monitoring his friend and ensuring that there wasn't a crash. Reno laughed and moved away from Vincent, continuing to fly. The twins were bouncing in the seats, staring out of the window, but Chiot was curled up against Anna, shivering a little, uncertain about the loud noises and strange sensations inside the machine. Anna was talking to him, trying to reassure him and stop him from worrying. She told a joke and he laughed, relaxing, and was calmer for the rest of the journey..

Reno expertly steered the helicopter down onto the beach. It was a private one, and they had been permitted to use it today by ShinRa. As soon as they parked, the twins clambered out, running off to play on the beach. Chiot watched them, mouth open at the yellow ground. He gasped as he noticed the sparkling blue water. He hadn't seen this much water before, he was used to the bath at home, and the paddling pool, and had occasionally seen the stream in the woods, but he had never seen this much water in one place before. It was breathtaking. He stood up, moving to the door of the helicopter, tail wagging rapidly in excitement.

Reno smiled, getting up and wrapping an arm around Chiot. Chiot looked up at him, grinning.  
"Wow, Dad! It's huge, can I go and play please?" Reno smiled, impressed by how much stronger and more confident Chiot had gotten over the last few weeks. He hugged him tighter, and nodded, then let him go. Chiot beamed, grabbing Anna's hand, and the two of them ran out. Chiot giggled a little at the strange feeling of sand under his feet.

Reno picked up and set up an umbrella, then managed to pry Vincent from the helicopter. He kissed him gently to reassure him, and lay down a towel for Vincent to sit on in the shade. He sat beside him, kissing and cuddling against him. Vincent smiled slightly, glad that Reno had thought of everything, and kissed his cheek.  
"You really are perfect Reno." Reno laughed, noticing the way Tai was busy burying Sai within a deep pile of sand. Vincent nuzzled against him, also smiling, then looked up into Reno's eyes. "Reno, I know you want to go and play." He raised a hand to shoo him away.

Reno nodded, kissing his cheek and then running off to make sandcastles. He had found a bucket and spade, and sat by Chiot, showing him how to smooth the wet sand, and turn it over to produce the sand castle. Chiot copied him, while Anna skipped among the waves, collecting shells and pebbles to add and make the castle prettier. Chiot helped her apply the shells, smiling at her.  
"Thank you Anna."

Vincent watched from under his umbrella, safe from the heat of the sun. He watched the other three, feeling proud. It was four days until the year's anniversary of their first meeting, and in that time the boy had grown from a cowed and frightened creature into a confident and happy child. Someone he could be pleased to call his son. He hoped that the success he had had with this boy meant that in some way he had begun to atone from the sins of his past. When he looked at that boy's smile, he felt in his heart that he had.

"Hey, Chiot, do you wanna go into the waves?" Reno grinned, picking him up. Chiot nodded. "Anna, why don't you go and play with Vincent? I think he's a bit lonely, but you'll look after him right?" Anna nodded and giggled, running back to Vincent. Vincent blinked, wrapping his arms around her. She patted his hair in an attempt to make him happy, and he smiled obligingly.

Reno held Chiot to his chest, carrying him up to the edge of the shore.  
"Okay, it's a bit cold, but it's fun." Chiot nodded, holding his hand and walking with him out into the waves. He gasped a little at the first touch of the waves, but he tried not to yelp at the cold, and then giggled, jumping up as the next wave approached. Reno grinned, holding his hand and jumping with him. The two of them slowly moved deeper, jumping until the water reached their knees. Then Reno picked the boy up, lifting him.

Chiot squealed, head thrown back happily. He giggled, holding onto Reno's arms.  
"Dad! This is great!"  
"Yeh…." Reno nodded, bouncing a little, before skipping over another wave. Chiot clapped, squealing as he jumped up. "Glad you could come today kid." They were lucky to have each other, they knew that.

Vincent watched the two of them, smiling at the way Reno had managed to make a game of the sea. That was so typical of Reno. He raised his hand, waving at the two of them, and Anna copied him, rapidly waving at her friend

Chiot noticed first, and tugged on Reno's arm. Having got his father's attention, he pointed at Vincent.  
"Look Dad, he's waving at us." Reno picked him up, and lifted him onto his shoulder. The two of them waved rapidly back at Vincent, Reno still laughing and skipping over the breaking waves.

-The End-


End file.
